Official Patch Notes
Patch Notes: Current Version 0.1.5.1 Version 0.1.5 (6/5/2018) * Kyogre can no longer be obtained * Fixed a lot of typos in quests and dialogue * Fixed a lot of tile passability errors * Fixed a bug where the Friend Ball seller didn't charge the amount of money he said he would charge * Added a friendship checker to Onde City * The Everstone now works as it should * Updated Pikachu's cry * Fixed wild Pokémon not appearing between 17:00 and 21:00 in-game * Fixed a few issues with battling trainers * Fixed a bug where physical Ground-type moves would cause a 10-turn loop of using that move (Bulldoze, High Horsepower) * Fixed a bug where you could rebattle trainers infinitely in Requiem Fields * Tweaked the difficulty settings and changed the IV caps they put in place * Implemented the Disguise ability * Fixed a bug where you could lose your Pokémon's item if you stored it in the PC * Tweaked the controls of the main Pokédex list and made it smoother when scrolling through * You can now switch Pokédex entries without going back to the main list * You can now see where a Pokémon appears without having to catch it first * Tweaked the controls of the Region Map * Tweaked the controls of the Bag * Expanded the Pokédex with some missing Pokémon, causing some not to be registered * Fixed a bug where you weren't able to go down low enough in the PokéMart UI to cancel out of the UI * Ninjask will now also be registered to the Pokédex upon evolution * The Pokédex will now allow you to view the stats of different forms of the species as well, if you have seen them or own them * Fixed a bug where certain Pokémon would never be registered to the Pokédex * Quests and Tutorial pop-ups can now be skipped after a few seconds * You can no longer see your Pokémon's status conditions in the catching scene * Fixed a bug where the game would crash if you opened Tauros' Breeder Data tab in the Pokédex * Tutorial and Quest popups are now either skippable or faster overall * Fixed a memory leak with Quest popups, (one of the various) causes to the game running worse over time * The Journal will no longer display 'Incomplete' after completing the 'Fighting Feud' quest * Fixed a bug where interacting with a certain tile in the Onde Museum would break your quest progression * Fixed a bug where you could see a black border at the left of Arietta Forest from some angles * Fixed a bug where icons and overworlds for Cutiefly and Ribombee didn't appear * You can no longer interact with berry plots while on top of them, and you can no longer walk on them * Fixed a bug where you could glitch past events and cutscenes if you interacted with your follower and moved at the exact same time * Fixed a bug where the game could freeze if you interacted with Arietta Forest trainers from below * Fixed a bug where you could glitch through the bridge in Arietta Forest * Fixed a bug where the game would soft lock when revisiting the Swindler after being defeated by him * Fixed a bug where interacting with an old lady in Requiem Fields wouldn't trigger her dialogue * Relic Gogoat will now show up when choosing it as your follower * Fixed a bug where you could get infinite items/Leftovers in the Hidden Timbre Woods Grotto * Fixed a bug where berry plants wouldn't always show up or displayed the wrong graphic * Rare encounters (0.1% and 0.05%) will now also actually have a chance of appearing * Added the Name Rater and a small sidequest to go along with it * Tweaked save data and the way they're loaded/saved * The game window will now always display on the centre of the screen * Added a configurable Backup System to the Options Menu, which will create backups of your save file at the interval you choose * Rewrote the Updater backend to be faster and more reliable * Increased performance slightly, especially when the map is tinted according to the time of day Version 0.1.2 (5/26/2018) *Fixed a large array of tile errors and typos across various maps *Fixed an issue where you could get stuck with the Fast Travel guy in Nocturne Town if you interacted from a certain angle *Fixed a bug where you could get stuck inside an NPC in Sonata Town *Fixed a bug where you sometimes had to battle Perrin multiple times *Fixed various bugs related to Copycat *Fixed more issues related to Settings.pr *Removed a random event in Sonata Town that would crash the game *Fixed a bug where the game would crash when you sent out certain Pokemon, including Relic Skiddo *Fixed a bug with soft resetting (undefined method 'spriteset' for TitleScreen) *Fixed a bug where you could walk on berry plots *Fixed a bug where you couldn't open the Region Map in some areas *Shedinja will now also be registered to the Pokedex if it came from an evolving Ninjask *Update changelogs will no longer be cut off... Version 0.1.1 (5/25/2018) *Crash in the options menu you don't have any save files yet *Crash upon startup with PSystem_Utilities *Fixed a bug where Settings.pr couldn't be found Version 0.1 (5/25/2018) *Initial Release Category:Updates and Patches